1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission device, a data transmission method, and a data transmission program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a type of MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) having an address book function by which the user can register a plurality of addresses so that, when the user wishes to transmit data, the user can select a desired address from a list of registered addresses displayed on the operating screen.
In the meanwhile, another MFP technology is known which checks the user's identity and registers the identified user's address to the “From” address (“Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-2003-179722).
However, if there are many user's address, it is impossible to display all the registered address on the operating screen so that a desired address has to be searched by scrolling the screen or switching the screen.
Moreover, there is another method of MFP usage in which the user sends image data obtained by scanning to the user's own computer in order to view, edit or transfer them to another user using the computer, so that it is desirable for such a user to have an MFP that allows the user to assign the user's own address as a transmission destination.
Moreover, since the address that is registered on the address book can be used freely by the particular MFP, there was a danger of allowing the user to select inadvertently a user's address unrelated to the user or a malevolent user to send unnecessary data or a large amount of data to an address registered in the address book.
In the meanwhile, the technology described in the abovementioned Unexamined Publication is simply to identify the user who transmitted data from the particular MFP and has no consideration for simplification of selection of the transmission destination process during the data transmission or prevention of selecting unnecessary transmission destinations, and did not propose any method for solving these problems.